


Old tricks

by Sarachan89



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Team Flash, spoilers for episode 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: "We are going to use mirrors, an old trick, and an old friend."Well, someone had to act as the old friend...Spoilers for 3x04 - The new Rogues





	

 

 

“You are doing it wrong.”

Cisco knew Barry was going to say it.

He knew it.

He didn’t even need to vibe it.

He simply knew it.

Cisco sighed and, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cailtin roll her eye and Harry shaking his in head with a look on his face that clearly said, “What is wrong with you?”

“Barry,” Cisco started saying while trying to stay calm.

“I - I’m sorry. Really, I am…”

“But?”

“You are doing it wrong.”

Cisco sighed again while Barry crossed his arms, raised his shoulders, and started shaking his head.

“It’s just… He doesn’t move like that… and the speech pattern is not… right.”

“Anything else?” asked Cisco, the challenge clear in in voice.

“Well…” said Barry in a drawling tone, slightly inclining his head.

Cisco sighed again, wondering not for the first time how was that his life, and he opened his mouth to answer only for Caitlin to beat him to it.

“Maybe we could let Barry do it,” she started saying, looking apologetic. Cisco shot her a betrayed look and Barry gave her his best puppy smile before indicating her with both hands, looking at Cisco as if to say, “See, she knows you are doing it wrong too”.

“Barry might actually be the best one of us to impersonate him, Cisco,” she continued, “especially if you consider Barry’s crush on Snart.”

Just like that, Cisco remembered why he and Caitlin were friend and Barry’s stuttering denials and protests were lost in Cisco’s laughter.


End file.
